


Getting it just right

by Totsacat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Smut, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsacat/pseuds/Totsacat
Summary: Just a short and simple smut writing exercise I did a month or so back, figured I should post it for y'all





	Getting it just right

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first thing I post in over a year is smut....I'm so sorry

‘Yeah, Blake seems to be liking what I'm doing...but I feel like she isn't enjoying herself as much as she could’ Yang mused to herself in an over all very calm manner given her current position. 

Said position was over top her new lover, knuckles deep into her slick lower lips. Below her Blake was nestled into the bed her eyes shut, breathing fast fluttery breaths as Yang pushed her fingers in, than out, in, than out, Blake's hips gently rising with the tempo. 

But Yang had yet to hear a good honest to gods moan, the kind that made you realize heaven was real, and it was right there in the bedroom, and she'd be damned if she didn't get to hear that.

So she slowed her fingers to a halt biting back a chuckle at the cute little confused look on Blake's face as she cracked an eye open. Yang dipped her head down to capture Blake's lips with her own, then carefully drew her fingers out, collecting Blake's wetness as she went and rose up to a certain bundle of nerves and gave them a gentle swipe, the response was instant, Blake *whined* into her now grinning mouth.

“Gotcha” Yang breathed.

With a new gusto she began swirling Blake's clit between her fingers, reviling in the soft mewls and grunts that were steadily rising in volume and desperation. She lifted her head back up, hoping to get a better view of her girlfriend unraveling beneath her only for Blake to grab both sides of her face and smash their lips together once more, moaning into Yang's mouth.

Her hips began to buck into Yang's hand desperate for more, and Yang gladly delivered, rubbing her fingers into Blake fervorously, occasionally dipping back down for more natural lubricant. As the room filled with Blake's cries her motions became more sporadic until they stop altogether, her thighs clamping down on Yang's hand, signifying her orgasm. With a satisfyingly huff she dropped down, dragging Yang the rest the way on top of her.

“Yang...that was amazing,” she breathed, peppering the blonde with light kisses.

Feeling quite pleased, Yang nuzzled her face into the crook of Blake's neck humming in affirmation. The room was silent for a spell, the two enjoying each other's closeness when-

“Don't think I've forgotten about you though.” Yang's eyes shot open, an eager grin spreading on her lips. 

“Yangcellent.”

“God, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it, like I said this was just something really quick but I kinda liked it so I thought I should share, also! I'm graduating this week so I'm going to have free time again and have a few things lined up (both pg writings and...more smut....) So keep an eye out!


End file.
